


The Promise

by Sana109



Series: Soul Eater: Insanity’s Finest [2]
Category: Soul Eater, The Raven - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Character Study, Dark, F/M, Loss, Morbid, Revenge, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sana109/pseuds/Sana109
Summary: After a hunt on a dark night, Sara finds herself musing about her love and care, as well as hatred for a certain serpant.(Original publication date: 14 March 2015)





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Sara, the wolf with an unbreakable soul. 
> 
> (A Parody of Edgar Allen Poe’s “The Raven”)

On coldest nights of long years past, my eyes do wander the looking glass.  
Cloth unraveled from mine shoulder, to gaze upon the marks that hide there.  
The frigid air that is the night, no longer stirs in me a fright.  
As age old blue meet ones much colder, I cannot find for what I care.  
Though you and I have grown no older, this time apart I can no longer bear.  


The choice he made was just unfair.

To be about at this late hour, not late enough for fiends to cower.  
A man that stands the size of a boulder, the girl before him he does not spare.  
Before her life he can consume, another soul I claim for you.  
Thinking back to one much younger, a sweet small child for which I cared.  
That wicked snake does cause much torture, to this one though she is his mother.  


For these wrongdoings I will end her.

I do lay now upon my bed, thoughts of you engulfing my head.  
The Reaper has placed a new world order, where children judge how madness will fare.  
This ache I feel, it drives me insane, they'll try to stop me but all in vain.  
Your arms I wish to wrap round my shoulders, your fingers to run through my hair.  
Over those they end they seem never to ponder, though these things like us they should beware.

We shall be their everlasting nightmare.


End file.
